


Conserving Water

by KattyWolfShark



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: M/M, Shower Sex, handjob, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4772360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KattyWolfShark/pseuds/KattyWolfShark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arin joins Danny for a shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conserving Water

**Author's Note:**

> This was spawned from a prompt that danielavadaniel sent me on tumblr!

Dan hangs his head forward and sighs contentedly as the hot water drums a relaxing rhythm against his back, steam rising around him. After ten hours of filming and dancing like an idiot for the latest Ninja Sex Party video, a hot, muscle relaxing shower was just what he needed. He shifts a little, keeping his fluffy hair out from under the spray, and rubs a washcloth across his soapy chest idly. 

The shower curtain is suddenly flung back, blasting his naked body with cold air and causing him to yelp.

“Yo, scootch over.”

Dan collects himself and stares in shock at the very much nude man standing before him. 

“Arin what the fuck?” He sputters, pressing the washcloth over his crotch.  “Wait your turn - “

“I was talking to the front desk and they don’t have unlimited hot water here; we’ve got twenty minutes of water.” Arin says calmly, clambering in and ignoring Dan’s noises of protest. “You’re taking too long so we might as well share.”

Dan sputters as Arin mushes him against the wall and struggles to regain some space between them, trying not to acknowledge Arin’s noticeable chub.  

“Just - fuckin’ stop moving for a sec, Jesus Christ,” Danny gasps, flattening himself against the cool tile facing Arin. Arin is unaffected as he grabs another washcloth and begins soaping himself up. Dan keeps his eyes averted and takes a breath. 

“Can you like, move over just a bit, dude?” Dan mumbles. “And turn away kinda? I need to finish up rinsing and I’ll let you have it - “

“I’ll help you with that.”

“Wait wha - “

A large hand comes down on his shoulder and spins him, his washcloth snatched from his hands. He’s frozen as the material slides down his back, cleaning his skin while simultaneously applying an admittedly wonderful pressure on his muscles. He represses a groan as the cloth scrubs firm circles up between his shoulder blades, barely noticing the hand that has slid from his shoulder to hold onto his hip gently.  

“Arin…” he murmurs, already tired brain growing foggier.

“Yeah Dan?” Arin’s voice is huskier than usual, and perhaps just a little shaky.  

“I don’t really need help anymore… Let me scrub you.”

Arin turns him and Dan doesn’t try to cover himself again, but keeps his eyes in the middle of Arin’s broad chest. Arin leans his head back into the water and grabs a shampoo bottle off the small shelf set into the shower wall, getting to work washing his hair. Dan takes the washcloth with a slightly unsteady hand and tentatively rubs it across Arin’s chest, watching the suds build up on his pectorals before rivulets of water rinse them away. He finds himself going lower, fingers splaying beneath the material and running over the curve of Arin’s soft belly. Arin hums quietly and shifts, tilting his head back into the spray to rinse the shampoo from his hair. The slight change in position brings his hips closer to Dan’s and his stomach presses against Dan’s barely-there abs.  

“Ah-!” A startled gasp tumbles from Dan’s lips when something hard slides against his stiffened cock-when the fuck did that even happen-and he squeezes the rag in his hands, soap running between his fingers as he grips it tightly. Arin says his name and Danny looks up from the other’s chest to find a smoldering yet questioning look in the younger man’s brown eyes, which are partially obscured by the wet tendrils of Arin’s bangs.

“Danny,” Arin says again, cupping Dan’s upper arm tenderly. “You okay with this?”

Dan finds himself nodding shakily, drawing his lower lip between his teeth and trying not to rock his hips forward to get more of the slippery friction against his member. He braces his hands against Arin’s shoulders, washcloth forgotten, as the younger man curls his hands around his skinny waist and pulls him forward. Their groans intermingle as they slide against each other again, the residual soap still on Arin’s torso making the going even more slippery. Dan’s back hits the icy tile of the wall and he shivers for a moment before Arin’s impossibly warm body presses against him again. A thick thigh presses between his legs and he parts them to allow it to press closer, wrapping his arms fully around Arin’s neck to support himself. His knees tremble and a whine escapes him as Arin slowly ruts his hips against his. The slight slide of wet skin against his cock is wonderful, but it’s not enough. He wants more.

Dan’s hand begins to slither between them, aiming to give himself a bit more relief. His fingers barely brush his own shaft when Arin suddenly pulls away. Danny looks up in confusion and briefly registers the burning look he’s being given before his face is seized between strong hands and he’s pulled forward into a blazing kiss. Dan grabs the other man’s thick biceps and tilts his head into the kiss, his stubble rasping against Arin’s facial hair. His lower lip is pulled between Arin’s teeth and he moans embarrassingly loud. A tongue soothes the bruised lip for a moment before they pull apart, panting and red faced.

“Turn around,” Arin growls, hands sliding around Dan’s hips to squeeze his ass and coaxing a small yelp from the older man. Dan fidgets, fingers drumming out a nervous rhythm against the other’s skin.

“Arin, um, I’m not opposed to what’s happening here,” he starts, fighting to keep the slight panic down. “But I don’t think I can bottom for you right now. I’m not prepared, and I’m more of a ‘pitcher’ than a ‘catcher’ anyway…”

Arin cuts him off with another kiss. This one’s gentler and reassuring. “I’m not going to fuck your ass, dummy,” He chuckles, hands sliding lower to caress Dan’s thighs. “Turn around.”

Dan finally does so, albeit nervously. He braces his hands on the smooth wall and breathes out shakily. The spray of the shower on his back is interrupted as Arin moves into the flow, his hands caressing the other’s ass lightly before sliding further to press Dan’s thighs together.

“Keep your knees tight, alright baby?” He murmurs against Dan’s ear and the older man nods, squeezing his knees and thighs together as close as they’ll go. Arin’s hands move back to his hips and suddenly his dick is sliding between Dan’s legs from behind.

He lets out a shocked moan at the sensation, the top of Arin’s cock sliding against the underside of his own as the younger man fucks his thighs. Arin groans into his neck and reaches around to take Dan into his hand, stroking leisurely while he rocks his hips. Arin presses his chest against Dan’s back and Dan tips his head back to rest on Arin’s collarbone, breathing out a quiet ‘fuck’ as Arin swipes his thumb over the head of his dick and squeezes. Arin’s goatee tickles his throat as the younger man presses his lips against Dan’s jugular, moaning into his skin.

“A-Arin, faster,” Dan whispers, turning his head to nip Arin’s earlobe quickly before sucking the spot just behind his ear. The pressure at his back increases and he leans forward more until his chest is flush against the wall. Arin pulls back and redoubles his grip on Dan’s hip, picking up his speed and pounding the older man’s thighs. The bathroom is filled with the sound of panting and wet skin slapping against skin and Dan thinks it’s probably the most lewd symphony he’s ever heard.

He couldn’t be more turned on.

He pushes off the wall just a bit, making room for him to look down and watch Arin’s cock sliding in and out of view between his legs just below the hand that’s pumping his own cock. Precum has begun to bead at the tips of both, and Dan can’t resist trailing his fingers down to tease the head of Arin’s cock when it next appears, gathering the fluid on his fingers. The action gives Arin pause and his movements halt for a moment. Dan throws him a sultry look over his shoulder before sliding the digits between his lips and lapping Arin’s precum from them.

“Holy fucking shit,” Arin groans shakily, his hand squeezing Dan’s shaft hard and pulling a salacious moan from him. “Jesus Dan, that’s so…”

Dan never hears what it is, because Arin’s teeth are suddenly in his shoulder and he’s being pounded into the wall. He’s keening and writhing at the intensity at which Arin is now jacking him off, unable to pull deep enough breaths for fuller moans due to how smothered he is by Arin’s bulk. He manages to spit a warning before his abdomen tightens and he cries out loudly, face pressed into the tile as he comes hard with Arin’s hand milking every last drop from him. His body shudders, and after a few more thrusts Arin’s come spatters onto the wall alongside Dan’s, a few drops falling onto Dan’s thighs.

Dan slumps against the wall weakly, held up mostly by Arin’s weight at his back. The bathroom is silent, save for the sounds of their ragged panting and the patter of the water. Dan turns with trembling legs and presses his forehead against Arin’s, letting out a contented hum as he slides his arms around Arin’s neck. His forearms briefly dip into the spray of the water still cascading down Arin’s back and he’s a bit startled to find that the water is still hot. They’d been in the shower for a long time now; surely they should be out of hot –

Wait a minute.

“Bro.”

“Hmm?”

“We’ve been in here for like half an hour,” Danny says slowly, watching Arin’s face. “And the water’s still hot. I thought you said we only had a limited time.”

“Oh.” Arin seems unbothered by this information. He shakes a hand back through his wet hair and grins at the older man. “Guess I lied so I had an excuse to get naked with you then.”

Dan doesn’t reply, just continues to stare at him. After a moment Arin’s grin fades and he looks worried. “Dan?” He says tentatively. “Are – are you mad at me…?”

Dan takes a breath and lets it out in a huff, blowing a tuft of miraculously still-dry curls from his eyes. He slides his hands down to cup Arin’s ribcage and rests his chin on his shoulder. “I guess not.” He turns to peck just behind the other’s ear. “At least the water’s still warm so we can clean up. Besides,” he grins, running his hands up and down Arin’s soft waist. “It means I get to mess around with this sexy bod a bit more.”

Arin giggles, suddenly the flustered one for once, catching Dan’s hands in his own and squeezing them. “C’mon, it’s not that – “

Whatever he was going to say next is cut off by a shriek and he leaps backward out of the spray of the shower. Dan curses loudly as the suddenly ice cold water comes into contact with his front and scrambles out of the shower, almost taking the curtain with him. The two fumble with the towel rack and manage to get two free, frantically drying their chilled bodies. Once his heart stops pounding Dan stares at Arin.

“So…” He says. “Guess you were kinda telling the truth.”

“I didn’t know I was,” Arin admits, rustling the towel through his hair. Dan huffs out a laugh and drops his towel to the floor, moving to take Arin’s hands after he tosses his own towel to the counter.

“How about we go warm up?” He suggests, jerking his head toward the bedroom. “I don’t know about you, but I could use some post-coitus-cuddles and a nap right about now.”

“You read my fuckin’ mind, dude.” Arin chuckles and follows the older man into the bedroom, having no intentions of just sleeping once the two are under those covers. Dan was in for a wild night.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have a KoFi! If you like my work, please consider helping me out a bit? http://ko-fi.com/kattywolfshark


End file.
